Te Devorare
by Liz Uzumaki
Summary: Lo que hubiera sucedido luego de que Aizen le dijiera tales palabras a Ichigo.


-ahora con mis propios ojos seré… testigo de la destrucción de la sociedad de almas. –solo me pude quedar observando como Aizen ya había derrotado a todos, a todos mis amigos y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no hice nada solo me le quede viendo, luego de haber visto su actual apariencia, ahora con el pelo largo.

-te dejaremos aquí. -el castaño se comenzó a acercar a Ichigo el cual estaba sin poder responder ante la situación, ya que ni se percato cuando Aizen ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. –Te devorare… -eso fue lo que le dijo para luego agárrale el mentón al shinigami sustituto y luego darle un beso, solo un roce de labios, a lo que Ichigo solo puedo abrir los ojos bien sorprendido porque acababa de suceder. –Después de que acabe todo. –para luego darse la vuelta junto con Gin y comenzarse a dirigir a la puerta senkai. Dejando al peli naranja totalmente en blanco con lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Espera! –le grito, haciendo que se volteara a verlo con esos ojos que ahora se habían en vuelto en un tono de color negro profundo. Esperando a que ahora le digiera lo que le quería decir el shinigami sustituto. -….- pero Ichigo no sabía que decir, tal vez el por qué rayos hizo eso. Eso era lo de menos ahora tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo y proteger a sus amigos.

-¿y bien Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Capitán Aizen, ya nos tenemos que ir. –Gin sabía que las intenciones del castaño y lo que quería hacer.

-espera Gin. –ahora se comenzó a acercar nuevamente al peli naranja, el. pensaba hacerlo después pero ya que vio la oportunidad y ver que el shinigami sustituto, que mas daba mientras más rápido mejor. – ¿harías lo que fuera verdad? Con tal de que ninguno de tus amigos no murieran, además me quieres detener, ¿no? – Ichigo se quedo pensando ah decir verdad eso era lo que quería protegerlos a todos y detenerlo, si detener a ese maldito de una vez por todas. Su padre, Urahara hasta Yoruichi los habían vencido.

-sí. –dijo con una voz firme y sin titubear, levantándose del suelo y así encargar a Aizen. – Hare lo que sea con tal de detenerte Aizen. –viéndolo fijamente y sin ningún temor hacia al castaño. Pero Ichigo estaba equivocado porque si le iba a temer muy pronto lo iba a hacer.

-me complace saber que esa es tu respuesta. - Aizen hasta ya se encontraba a la par de Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo y aun mas al ver que lo había tomado y que lo pensaba llevárselo con el.

-ahora si Gin estamos listos para irnos.

-suéltame desgraciado. -trato de soltarse pero simplemente era inútil, el era mas fuerte que el y lo sabia, pero no se iba a dejarse vencer tal fácilmente.

-es sorprendente Ichigo, que aun estando tan cerca de mí. Mi reiatsu no te produce ningún efecto. Tú eres lo que eh estado buscando y por fin te tengo en mis manos.

-vamos Capitán Aizen. – le dijo el peli plateado. Ichigo solo se preguntaba que era esa cosa que venia hacia ellos y sin más ya se habían encargado sin ningún problema del directamente del ser que nada por los mares de la razón, solo utilizando su aplastante reiatsu se encargo del koutotsu. Ichigo solo se quedo asustado al ver lo que tan fácilmente se encargo se eso, sin creer lo que acaba de ver.

-¿A que le temes? –le pregunto al ver la cara de asombrado o a la vez de asustado de Ichigo. –Ahora si… vamos.

Se podría ver como se abría una puerta que tenía forma de círculo, dejando ver a tres figuras que salían de ella, siendo una chineada por otra. Y ahora ya se encontraban en la sociedad de almas, donde se encontraba la verdadera ciudad de Karakura. Ichigo todavía no entendía todo lo que le dijo Aizen."¿Para que lo quería?"

-Gin déjanos solos.

-como usted diga. -respondiéndole con una gran sonrisa. -vamos a ver que puedo hacer. -luego de estas palabras desapareció de la vista de los dos.

-has estado muy callado, muy raro en ti. -Ichigo solo frunció el ceño, no le iba a dar el gusto de contestarle. Además, ¿que era lo que quería de el? -pero muy pronto no dejaras de gritar mi nombre. -uniendo sus labios en un demandante beso.

-voy a devorarte por completo. ¿Estas listo? –susurrándole en el oído haciendo que el peli naranja se estremeciera, con tales palabras

Continuara…

Gracias por leer ^^, solo digan y pongo la conti. Sayo


End file.
